Black Hoodie
by KyungXe
Summary: Sebuah kisahku dimana aku begitu mengagumi sosoknya ketika sepasang mata ini menangkap siluet tubuhnya yang tersembunyi dibalik black hoodie. A broken HunKai/KaiHun ff. DLDR, BxB!


**Black Hoodie**

 **Author : X-N.a poenya**

 **Cast(s) : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kris and others**

 **Genre : Angst**

 **Rating : T**

 **Lenght : OS**

 **A/N : Percayalah menulis kisah imajinasi dengan true story terasa jauh berbeda. Lebih susah true story karena setiap adegan sudah kita jalani jadi untuk merangkainya lagi kita membutuhkan kata-kata yang pas. Sudah beberapa kali mencoba nulis dengan jalan cerita ini tapi belum ada yang mencapai "The End" dan baru kali ini aku bisa menuliskan kata "The End" disini.**

 **Happy reading^^**

...

"Sialan! Dia belum pernah aku hajar. Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan..."

"Jongin tenanglah. "

Jongin melotot pada _namja_ disebelahnya, "kau bilang tenang? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang kalau dia dengan sengaja menghapus kontakku Kyung."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dan akhirnya memilih diam. Untung saja suasana toilet sekarang sedang sepi jadi tidak ada yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Jongin.

"Aku hanya bertanya tentang dia tapi namja sok tampan itu malah menghapus kontakku, menghapus kontakku Kyung." pandangan Jongin mulai mengabur lalu dia memilih berjongkok, memeluk erat lututnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Apa salahku sampai dia menghapus kontakku?" tubuh _namja_ berambut coklat tua itu bergetar. Kyungsoo sempat tertegun pasalnya temannya itu bisa dibilang jarang menangis bahkan saat ibunya meninggal 2 tahun lalu Jongin sama sekali tak menangis hanya diam saja seperti patung.

Sebagai seorang sahabat yang tahu persis dengan masalah yang sedang dihadapi Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya bisa memeluknya sambil membisikkan beberapa kalimat penenang untuknya.

.

.

Kyungsoo bingung antara memilih untuk berbalik atau berjalan lurus melangsungkan niatnya untuk mengantri makanan. Masalahnya didepan sana terlihat seorang _namja_ yang saat ini sangat dia hindari.

 _Bagaimana ini?_

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menunda makan siangnya tapi sial sekali karena dari ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh Jongin, _namja_ itu sama sekali tak mau untuk diajak pergi.

"Jong, ayo pergi." ujuk Kyungsoo yang sayang sekali tak diindahkan oleh _namja_ itu. Kim Jongin bahkan mengambil langkah seribu maju kedepan, bertolak belakang dengan apa yang diharapkan Kyungsoo.

"Astaga bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo hanya bisa bertanya pada angin. Kemudian _namja_ itu mengikuti temannya kedepan.

" _Ahjumma_ , apa itu lagu dari THE FREAK? wah bagus juga ya, ternyata mereka tak se-FREAK seperti namanya." ucap Jongin yang kelewat nyaring hingga membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menatap dia. Tak lupa dia memberi penekanan pada kata _freak_. Ahjumma kantin sampai bingung pasalnya lagu yang sekarang terdengar dikantin adalah milik boyband Exo bukan milik The Freak yang dibilang Jongin tadi.

Apa _namja_ ini sudah gila? Pikir ahjumma itu. Karena The Freak dan Exo itu sangat berbeda dari jenis musik yang mereka mainkan. Exo lebih mengarah ke pop sedangkan The Freak adalah band metal.

Jongin tidak gila, dia sepenuhnya tahu kalau lagu itu milik Exo, _hell_ dia bahkan salah satu fans Exo jadi tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu lagunya. Hanya saja dia teramat kesal dengan _namja_ disebelahnya yang mengatakan dia _freak_ disalah satu aplikasi _chatting_. Walaupun mereka sudah tidak berteman tapi Kyungsoo masih berteman dengan _namja_ itu. Jadi Kyungsoo tahu kalau namja itu mengatainya Jongin "freak".

Wu Yifan, murid kelas 3 dengan tinggi diatas pria normal pada umumnya menatap sekilas pada Jongin lalu melenggang pergi.

"Aku pasti sudah gila karena dulu menganggapnya baik." cemooh Jongin pada Yifan.

"Yaa! Apa aku sudah gila? Kau tidak takut diserang oleh fans Kris _Sunbae_?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengingatkan posisi mereka yang hanya siswa kelas 2 biasa dengan Yifan yang mempunyai nama keren Kris yang mempunyai segudang fans.

Jongin mencibir, "Cih, seperti aku peduli saja. Kalau saja tiang listrik itu tidak kenal dengan _dia_ mana mau aku meminta tolong padanya."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memaklumi kebencian sahabatnya pada Kris tapi kalau ditunjukkan terang-terangan seperti ini urusannya bisa panjang. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau nanti akan ada fans Kris yang tak terima kalau idola mereka dijelek-jelekkan oleh adik kelas. Bisa gawat karena yang Kyungsoo dengar fans Kris itu menyeramkan.

"Ya..ya kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo yang melamun memikirkan nasib sahabatnya kedepan sampai tidak sadar kalau sekarang Jongin sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Dia berlari untuk menyamakan jarak mereka.

"Perpus, siapa tahu aku bisa melihat _nya_." jawab Jongin santai.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo karena sebenarnya dia kelaparan tapi kalau tidak ada Jongin bagaimana dia bisa makan? Jongin itu sahabat satu-satunya.

"Aku sudah kenyang setelah melihat tiang listrik itu."

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan kalau dia lapar dan ingin ditemani makan tapi dia sadar kalau suasana hati Jongin sedang buruk dari kemarin. 10 tahun berteman dengan _namja_ itu membuat Kyungsoo paham bagaimana sifatnya. Jongin tipe _namja_ yang akan melakukan kegiatan lain ketika sedang ada masalah, dia hanya tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo khawatir. Dan sekarang dia sedang melakukannya.

Bukannya Kyungsoo tak peduli, hanya saja dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Jongin itu tidak suka diganggu ketika ada masalah. Dia cenderung ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Walau pada akhirnya dia akan mencari Kyungsoo untuk meminta pendapat. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya bisa berharap masalah Jongin akan segera berakhir.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak makan?" Kyungsoo berbalik mendengar suara itu. Jantungnya berpacu cepat mendapati sepasang mata dengan bola mata hitam menatapnya.

"Chan...Chanyeol _Sun..bae_." ucapnya dengan gugup.

"Mau makan bersamaku?"

Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur kalau Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

.

.

Jongin memandang bangunan tinggi dari jendela bis yang sedang dia naiki. Membayangkan apakah setelah lulus nanti dia akan bisa bekerja disalah satu gedung itu. Kadang juga membayangkan bagaimana para pekerja bangunan membangun gedung setinggi itu dan masih banyak pikiran tak penting lainnya.

Kedua telinganya dia tutup dengan _headset_ yang mengalunkan lagu Maroon 5- _locked away_. Entah kenapa sejak tahu apa arti lagu ini, Jongin merasa sedih hingga hatinya sakit. Ada nada keputusasaan dalam liriknya. Ada nada memohon yang sang pria lontarkan untuk wanitanya dan itu sedikit mirip dengan kisahnya.

Jonginlah yang begitu memohon pada prianya.

Yang lebih tepat _namja_ yang belum menjadi prianya.

 _Track_ lagu berganti dengan _beside you_ milik 5 Second of Summers, gara-gara Kyungsoo yang menyukai band asal Australia ini jadi Jongin juga mulai menyukai mereka.

 _So close but so far away, can you hear me?_

Cih, lagi-lagi seperti yang dialami Jongin. Mungkin apa yang orang-orang katakan kalau sedang patah hati maka semua lagu akan terdengar sama dengan kisah kita itu ada benarnya juga.

Bus berhenti dihalte dan terlihat seorang _namja_ bergegas kedepan untuk turun. _Namja_ dengan jaket hitam yang didalamnya terdapat seragam yang sama dengan Jongin. _Namja_ yang selalu memakai _hoodie_ jaketnya jika berada di bis.

Oh Sehun.

 _Namja_ yang tadi duduk dibelakang Jongin bersama Kris yang duduk disebelahnya. Mereka satu arah jadi hampir setiap hari pulang dan pergi bersama.

Pertama kali Jongin melihatnya sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Dia duduk disamping Kris dengan mata tertuju pada jendela. Kesan pertama Jongin untuk _namja_ itu adalah _cool_. Bukan karena wajahnya yang tampan tapi karena _hoodie_ berwarna hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Dia berbeda dari _namja_ pada umumnya yang memamerkan wajahnya demi mendapat pujian orang lain. Jongin tak tahu seperti apa wajah _namja_ itu tapi entah mengapa dia tertarik. Dia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan ketika dia melihat wajah namja itu untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya jantungnya yang berbicara.

Jongin tak melepaskan matanya dari Sehun padahal bis sudah berjalan. Dia terus memandang kebelakang dimana _namja_ itu turun walau kenyataannya Sehun sudah tak terlihat dan secara tak sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan Kris yang berpindah duduk didekat jendela.

Kalau kalian mengira Jongin akan marah-marah seperti dikantin tadi maka kalian salah. Buktinya Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan memilih untuk menghadap kedepan lagi. Fokus dengan lagu dan haltenya supaya tidak terlewat.

.

.

Kyungsoo gelisah, bingung dan tak tahu harus bagaimana. Jongin belum juga menemukan solusi untuk masalahnya bahkan sampai 3 hari kemudian. Dia tahu karena Jongin tak akan mungkin diam seperti ini kalau dia sudah menemukan solusi.

 _Apa masalahnya seberat ini?_

 _Apa aku harus buka suara?_

"Dia tampan sekali ya."

Suara dari Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandangnya. Sehun ada disana sedang berajalan bersama Kris. Sehun lebih pendek beberapa cm dari Kris dengan mata tegas dan bibir tipis. Bola matanya berwarna coklat dan rambutnya dia cat cokelat tua dengan belahan pinggir.

Sehun itu tampan. Dia bisa menjadi populer seperti Kris tapi dia memilih bersembunyi dibalik _hoodie_ nya, itu yang membuat Jongin tak bisa memalingkan mata dari _namja_ itu.

"Kyung, aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus menyerah?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan remasan pada tasnya semakin mengencang. Dia bingung harus berkata apa karena dia baru pertama kali melihat Jongin seperti ini. Melihat sahabatnya itu menyukai seseorang karena dia sendiripun masih buta akan yang namanya cinta.

.

.

Esoknya Jongin datang dan langsung berkata, "aku harus menanyakan pada Kris alasannya menghapusku. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan menduga karena itu hanya akan membuatku gila. Kau bisa kan membantuku?" Kyungsoo butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna kalimat panjang dari Jongin yang belum menaruh tasnya.

"Caranya?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kau masih punya kontaknya kan?" senyum dibibir Jongin mereka begitu Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Berikan padaku, aku ingin meng _invite_ nya lagi."

Kyungsoo ragu apakah Kris akan menerima undangan dari Jongin lagi, "apa kau yakin dia akan menerima?" dan Kyungsoo yakin Jongin juga sama ragunya.

"Mencoba itu tidak menyakitkan Do Kyungsoo." kata Jongin dengan senyuman lebar. _Namja_ berkulit tan itu terlihat makin tampan ketika tersenyum.

Akhirnya dia memberikan _handphone_ nya pada Jongin dan langsung membuka aplikasi _Kakao Talk_. Walau tergolong _namja_ pendiam tapi Kyungsoo mempunyai banyak teman yang kebanyakan teman didunia maya akibat hobi menulisnya. Hanya beberapa teman didunia nyata yang ada di _list_ teman di aplikasi itu.

"Ternyata ada gunanya juga kau berteman dengan si telinga lebar Chanyeol itu." Kyungsoo sedikit merona mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut. Kakak kelas yang dia kenal lewat ketidaksengajaan, klise sekali mereka tabrakan dilorong dan yah begitulah. Walau tak sedekat Jongin tapi Chanyeol memiliki sifat ramah dan _friendly_ Kyungsoo jadi mereka bisa cepat akrab.

Meskipun pada awalnya Kyungsoo tak mau ketika Jongin meminta tolong padanya untuk meminta ID _kakao_ Kris pada Chanyeol karena dia tak ingin kalau akan Chanyeol salah paham jika dirinya yang menyukai Kris tapi akhirnya Kyungsoo mau juga. Dia sempat bingung ketika Chanyeol tidak menanyakan untuk apa/untuk siapa ID itu.

"Nah ini."

Dalam hati kedua sahabat itu berdoa agar Kris menerima permintaan itu karena untuk berbicara langsung dengan Kris itu sangat kecil kemungkinannya. Walau sebenarnya di bis bisa tapi Jongin malas untuk memulai pembicaraan, apalagi ada murid satu sekolahan mereka di bis itu. Bisa-bisa beredar gosip yang tidak-tidak. Kris itukan pangeran.

Sampai jam sekolah berakhir Kris belum juga menerimanya.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri gelisah didepan kelas. Dia belum bisa masuk kelas walau sekedar untuk menaruh tas. Rasa gelisah menghantui malamnya setelah Jongin mengirim pesan padanya kalau Kris sudah menerima permintaannya. Dan sialnya Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa lagi ketika Kyungsoo menanyakan kelanjutannya. Jadi disinilah dia sekarang, depan kelas menunggu Jongin.

"Yo!"

Kyungsoo melonjak mendengar seruan dari Jongin tapi _namja_ itu hanya tertawa girang tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana semalam?"

Jongin melenggang pergi menuju bangkunya begitupun dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, berhenti membuatku penasaran." erang Kyungsoo karena Jongin tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. _Namja_ bermata bulat itu melotot pada temannya.

Jongin masih tak menjawab tapi dia mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya, "baca saja sendiri." begitu katanya.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang sudah diubun-ubun, Kyungsoo membuka _handphone_ milik Jongin lalu langsung menuju aplikasi _kakao talk_. Nama Kris ada didaftar paling atas.

 **Kim_Jongin: terima kasih sudah menghapusku kemarin.**

Tipikal Jongin yang langsung pada intinya. Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan tidak setujunya setelah membaca kalimat pertama dari sahabatnya itu.

"Wae? jangan harap aku akan berterima kasih padanya karena telah menerimaku." jawab Jongin.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk melanjutkan membaca.

 **Wu Yifan: tidak masalah, setidaknya aku sudah menyelamatakn hatimu.**

Kyungsoo mengernyit membaca balasan dari Kris.

 **Kim_Jongin: omong kosong. Memangnya hatiku kenapa?**

 **Wu Yifan: sadarlah kalau Sehun tak akan mungkin melirikmu.**

"Bisakah kau tetap membaca tanpa menatapku seperti itu?" kata Jongin yang mulai kesal dengan tatapan Kyungsoo padanya.

Kyungsoo mendengus dan melanjutkan membaca.

 **Kim_Jongin: bilang saja kau tak mau membantuku.**

 **Wu Yifan: terserah yang penting aku sudah memperingatkanmu.**

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung karena tak menemukan kalimat lagi dibawah. "Hanya ini?"

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Jongin membenarkan posisi duduknya, dia melepas _headset_ nya lalu mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling. Ini permberhentian Sehun tapi dia tak melihat _namja_ itu turun. Sehun masih duduk dibelakang bis dengan Kris disebelahnya. Penasaran akhirnya dia membuka _kakao talk_.

 **Kim_Jongin: kenapa dia tidak turun?**

Sebisa mungkin Jongin bersabar menunggu balasan dari Kris. Dia tidak mungkin berteriak di bis hanya karena Kris tidak membalas pesannya.

 **Wu Yifan: tanyakan saja sendiri.**

Jongin hanya bisa melotot pada _handphone_ nya.

 **Kim_Jongin: YAA! Kalau bisa aku juga tak ingin bertanya padamu.**

Kalau boleh jujur Jongin juga ingin berbicara langsung dengan Sehun, bukan bertanya pada Kris yang menjabat sebagai sahabatnya. Rasanya melelahkan karena Kris tak selalu dalam _mood_ baik. Seperti sekarang, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dia malah meledeknya.

 **Kim_Jongin: aku minta maaf.**

Akhirnya Jongin mengalah. Dia sadar betul kalau hanya Kris satu-satunya orang yang dia punya untuk tahu semua informasi tentang Sehun.

 **Wu Yifan: dia sekarang tinggal bersamaku.**

"Yaa! _Ahjussi_ aku turun disini." teriak Jongin begitu dia sadar kalau haltenya sudah terlewati. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan ucapan minta maaf berkali-kali pada sopir, Jongin saja sang sopir berbaik hati mau berhenti walau bukan dihalte. Perhatiannya tercurah pada _handphone_ nya jadi dia tidak memperhatikan jalan tadi.

Jongin masih menatap bis tak mau melewatkan sosok Sehun sedikitpun walau nyatanya _namja_ itu masih menatap lurus kedepan. Dan sialnya dia malah melihat senyum mengejek dari Kris.

.

.

"Jadi sekarang mereka tinggal satu rumah?" Kyungsoo bertanya ketika Jongin menceritakan insiden di bis kemarin.

"Begitulah." jawab Jongin singkat.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Masing-masing terdiam dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sesekali Jongin berhenti untuk menyapa temannya dari lain kelas. Jongin itu aktif di beberapa ekskul seperti basket dan _dance_. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang memilih menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk menulis cerita-cerita fiksi.

"Menurutmu apa yang dikatakan Kris itu benar?" pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo membuat mereka berhenti berjalan.

"Bagian yang mana?"

"Kalau kau hanya akan patah hati dengan Sehun."

Selama 10 tahun menjadi teman Jongin, baru kali ini dia melihat sahabatnya itu menyukai seseorang sampai seperti ini. Dia memang penggemar _boyband_ tapi tetap saja mereka bukan seseorang yang berada dalam radius yang bisa dijangkau. Selama ini belum ada yang bisa menarik perhatian Jongin. Jadi ketika tahu kalau Jongin menyukai siswa baru kelas tiga, Kyungsoo sempat tak percaya.

Sampai akhirnya Jongin memperlihatkan pada Kyungsoo _namja_ pujaannya.

Namanya Oh Sehun, dia siswa pindahan dari China. Wajahnya menurut Kyungsoo biasa saja, bahkan lebih tampan Kris tapi yang membuat Jongin jatuh dalam pesona Sehun adalah sikap misterius _namja_ itu.

Sehun bukan seperti Kris yang populer dengan segudang teman. Sehun itu _introvert_ , penyendiri dengan teman yang bisa dihitung menggunakan jari. Bahkan Kyungsoo sang _nerd_ lebih banyak temannya daripada Sehun.

Setiap datang dan pulang ke sekolah, Sehun selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan _hoodie_. Bukan karena wajahnya tidak tampan. Dia bisa menjadi model kalau dia mau, hanya saja dia terlalu pemalu. Dan menurut Jongin itu keren sekali.

Satu-satunya teman yang dekat dengan Sehun adalah Kris, entah hubungan mereka apa yang jelas mereka pulang dan datang kesekolah bersama.

Saat rasa penasaran sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi, Jongin memberanikan diri berkenalan dengan Kris. Dulu dia anti sekali dengan namja populer macam Kris karena menurut Jongin, Kris itu hanya mengandalkan wajah tanpa otak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia ingin sekali berdekatan dengan Sehun.

Tapi berkenalan dengan Kris juga belum membuka jalan Jongin berdekatan dengan Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku lelah Kyung." ucap Jongin dengan kepala tertunduk. "Semalam Kris bilang akan lebih bagus kalau aku menyukainya daripada Sehun. Bodoh sekali bukan."

Kyungsoo menegang melihat bahu temannya bergetar, semenjak mengenal Sehun Jongin jadi lebih sering menangis.

"Hei, kalau kau lelah lepaskan saja. Aku bukannya tidak mendukungmu hanya saja Sehun seperti bintang dilangit yang sulit kau gapai." Kyungsoo berucap sambil memeluk Jongin.

"Aku tahu kalau dia cinta pertamamu, tapi akan sulit kalau Sehun tak menginginkanmu."

Menurut Kris, Sehun itu sudah punya _namja_ pujaan di China jadi dia tak akan mungkin melirik Jongin yang sama sekali bukan tipenya. Awalnya Jongin tidak percaya tapi melihat sikap Sehun akhir-akhir ini yang selalu melihat _handphone_ –hal yang selama ini tak pernah dia lakukan karena dia akan menatap kedepan bis selama perjalanan- di bis membuat dia memikirkan apa yang Kris katakan.

Kadang Jongin bertanya, untuk apa dia menyukai Sehun kalau hanya sakit yang dia rasakan?

.

.

Jongin meremas jari-jarinya, menahan segala rasa gelisah dalam dirinya. Telinganya tak terpasang _headset_ dan Jongin hanya bisa merutuki dirinya yang lupa membawa benda wajib itu. Dengan mendengarkan musik dia bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Ting.

Bis berhenti dihalte tempat tinggal Kris.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas lalu mengambil lagi, terus sampai beberapa kali.

Dia turun begitu Kris dan Sehun turun.

Dengan menjaga jarak dari dua _namja_ itu, Jongin berjalan dibelakangnya. Dia bermaksud mengikuti mereka. Ingin sekali mengetahui dimana mereka tinggal dan mungkin Jongin bisa mengunjungi rumah Kris ketika sedang rindu dengan Sehun.

 _Pathetic_. Biarlah.

 _Namja_ itu mengernyit heran melihat Sehun berjalan berbeda arah dengan Kris.

 _Bukannya dia bilang mereka tinggal bersama?_

Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sehun. Senyumnya merekah mengingat tingkah konyolnya ini. Tak pernah terpikirkan kalau dia akan menjadi _stalker_ seperti ini.

Ada rasa takut tapi juga menyenangkan.

Sehun masuk ke toko aksesoris. Antara bingung mau masuk atau menunggu diluar. Jongin berpikir keras lalu memutuskan masuk.

Jantungnya berpacu cepat ketika jarak mereka semakin dekat walau Sehun sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, " _Sun,,,sunbae_."

Jongin tercekat melihat dua bola mata itu menatapnya. Rasanya dia ingin pingsan seketika menghadapi kenyataan kalau Sehun sekarang berada didepannya dan mereka saling menatap.

"Kau tahu aku?" Jongin tahu ini bukan pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan untuk Sehun disaat pertama mereka bertemu tapi salahkan bibirnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol.

"Tidak." suara Sehun itu besar, kontras dengan tubuhnya yang tergolong kecil. Betapa bahagianya Jongin sekarang bisa mendengar suara Sehun.

"Bukankah Kris sudah memberitahumu tentang aku." Kris pernah bercerita kalau dia sudah memberitahu Sehun tentang Jongin yang menyukainya. Dan ekspresi Sehun waktu itu biasa-biasa saja bahkan terkesan tidak suka. Itu salah satu alasan kenapa Kris tidak mau membantu Jongin dalam mendekati Sehun.

"Kris tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

 _Bohong._

Jongin menggigit pipi bagian dalam, menahan perih dihatinya.

"Namaku Kim Jongin dan aku menyukaimu Sehun _Sunbae_." sudah sejauh ini kenapa tidak langsung saja, begitu yang ada diotak Jongin. Dia belum tentu mendapat kesempatan seperti ini. Entah dia mendapat keberanian darimana.

"Lalu?" respon Sehun.

Jongin ingin menangis tapi dia menahannya, dengan berat hati dia menampilkan senyum kecil "aku tak mengharapkan _Sunbae_ membalas perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja." ucap Jongin dengan senyuman lebar.

Sehun menatapnya datar, tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Tak ada raut senang mengetahui kalau ada _namja_ yang menyukainya.

"Ohh,,ba,,baiklah a,,aku pergi du..lu _sun..sunbae_." tak tahan dengan situasi ini, Jongin melesat pergi dari toko itu. Mengingat wajah Sehun yang begitu datar menambah rasa sakit dihatinya.

Semuanya kandas.

"Sudah kubilang kan, pada akhirnya kau sakit hati juga."

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata coklat milik Kris.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya Kris." meskipun sakit tapi dia mencoba menampilkan senyum terbaiknya untuk Kris.

Jongin berlalu pergi, namun kris menahannya.

"Akan lebih mudah kalau kau menyukaiku."

Jongin mendengus mendengar kalimat itu. Bukan pertama kalinya kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kris. Dengan berat hati Jongin menatap kris.

"Tsk, seperti kau mau membalas cintaku saja kalau aku menyukaimu." Jongin melepaskan tangan Kris lalu dia berjalan pergi tanpa mau menengok kebelakang.

Dia bertekad untuk melupakan Sehun walau pasti akan ada beberapa kenangan yang membekas yang kebanyakan kenangan yang membuat hatinya sakit. Setidaknya dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun padanya, dia tidak harus mengganggu Kris lagi.

Hanya menunggu beberapa bulan lagi sebelum Kris dan Sehun lulus. Jongin bisa melaluinya, dia yakin bisa melaluinya. Jongin akan belajar tak peduli dengan Sehun dan Kris seperti Sehun yang tak peduli dengannya.

 **The End.**

Ini udah pernah aku publish di Wordpress temenku yuaa,,,dengan judul yang sama tapi beda karakter.

Seperti aku bilang, ini true story jadi jangan harapkan happy ending untuk semua kisah.

Comments are love for me^^


End file.
